


i love it (you)

by lumark99



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Short & Sweet, The ending is really cute, i was in a soft mood, lapslock, soft, the lumark section is hella dry, this is so sweet i gave myself cavaties, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/pseuds/lumark99
Summary: 5 things lucas loves about mark and 1 thing mark loves about lucasor just another one of the 5+1 fics but with lumark





	i love it (you)

**Author's Note:**

> i was in such a soft mood when i wrote this <33  
> it's unbeta-ed so like sorry for all the mistakes  
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated + i hope you enjoy!!

lucas had always liked mark, and he wasn’t afraid to show it. he always shared fleeting touches with mark, his hands would wander from the other boys broad should to his tiny waist, sometimes when they sat next to each other lucas would put his hand on marks thigh and just let it rest there comfortably. he was just drawn to the boy, and when you’ve known mark for as long as lucas has, you start to love the small but important features.

 

1\. he liked the other boy's height, even though mark always complained. “why are you much taller?” he’d glare at lucas, who always just laughed, much to the other boy's embarrassment. “it isn’t funny!” he’d always whine and lucas would immediately stop. kun and jungwoo teased him mercilessly about being ‘whipped’ for the boy, lucas always denied it but deep down he knew what they were saying was true. he felt something foreign in his chest when mark would pout at him and pretend to be mad and lucas _loved_ it.

 

2\. he loved marks many smiles. the shy embarrassed smile he had, the smile he wore when he was excited, the scared and nervous smiles he would have right before they would perform, and lucas's favorite smile, the one reserved _for him_ and _him only_. it was a smile mark would flash at him during the middle of the night, when they’re the only ones awake, or the smile that would eventually come out when lucas cracks bad jokes, it was a small but comforting smile and lucas _loved_ it.

 

3\. he loved marks little quirks. his little bunny nose scrunch he would do from time to time, everytime lucas would see it his heart would do a backflip and warmth would spread throughout his body. he also adored marks little remarks that would come out naturally from the other boy. he could be sitting in his room watching videos on his phone and all the way from the kitchen he can hear marks voice loud and clear, “oh my god!” he would screech and lucas would feel his cheeks start to heat up and knew he was smiling like an idiot and lucas _loved_ it.

 

4\. don’t forget about marks loud laugh that was oh so contagious. mark laughed with his whole body, first his shoulders would shake, then his nose would scrunch up and finally, his eyes would crinkle and eventually his laugh would force its way out, loud and clear. lucas would always join in, his deep laugh mixing in with marks higher pitched laugh. the rest of the members dubbed them as the beagle duo and lucas _loved_ it.

 

5\. his favorite part about mark though was his eyes. they were huge, everyone said he had bigger eyes but lucas doesn’t agree. marks doe eyes are so _big_ and so _pretty_ , every time he makes eye contact with the smaller male he’s just pulled in, and he can never look away. once he stared at marks eyes for minutes straight and only realized he was doing so when jaehyun had called him out on it, it was mortifying, but he did catch marks gaze on him later, his alluring eyes shining with curiosity. to him marks eyes held more than all the stars in the world, it held galaxies, just one glance from mark could reenergize him and lucas _loved_ it. 

 

+1. mark loved lucas secretly, he would glance at the other boy when he wasn’t looking and admire his striking features, big eyes that were so open. as the quote goes “the eyes are the window to your soul” and that's definitely true for lucas. you can always tell what the boy was feeling just by looking at his eyes. for the most part, though, they always brimmed with happiness and wonder. mark would then let his gaze wander to the taller males nose, which was perfectly sculpted. mark thought it wasn’t fair that lucas’s nose was so beautifully sloped but his own nose had an ugly bump. he’d brought it up to the other boy once, “you have such a pretty nose” he frowned, “my nose is ugly in comparison.” lucas had just stared at him in shock and cupped marks face with his large hands, even _bigger_ than jisungs, and told him that he had a pretty nose that complimented his pretty face and marks face had never been so red. needless to say, he never brought it up again. mark loved lucas with every fiber of his being, his goofy but caring personality, his loud laugh, his smile that would send mark into cardiac arrest, and just everything about the male made mark feel so full and complete and mark _loved_ it.

 

and a little extra ~

 

mark let his eyes travel lower and finally reach lucas’s lips. they were so full and pink and mark had wanted to kiss them ever since he had met lucas. he could only imagine about how soft they would be. his eyes trained on the other male lips as he spoke and suddenly heard his name being called. he looked up, there was already a pink dusting on his cheeks, and found lucas smirking at him, his hand reaching out to cup marks cheek softly. lucas looked at him with wide eyes asking for permission. mark swallowed, his mouth dry and nodded softly.

kissing lucas was like being on top of the world but also being grounded, it was a state of euphoria. mark had never done drugs but he wondered if this was what it felt like to be high. the kiss was just a simple press of their lips, quick and uneventful, but mark was sweaty and his cheeks burned. he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were lucas’s crinkled eyes, starry and so full of adoration and love. then he saw lucas’s bright smile. he looked up at the taller boy and returned the smile softly before pulling lucas closer for another kiss.

 


End file.
